Endless Silly Game Of Love
by satthh
Summary: Jongin sendiri tak mengerti. Bukankah dulu ia membenci permainan itu? HUNKAI! HUNKAI! HUNKAI!


**'Endless Silly Game Of Love'**

Chapter 1

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Pair :

HunKai

Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama, Comfort/hurt

Rated : T+

••

 **Warning!**

 **Typo(s), Yaoi, BL, B X B, SchoolLife**

.

.

.

.

.

HunKai/SeKai

.

.

.

.

.

Summary :

Jongin sendiri tak mengerti. Bahkan dulu ia membenci permainan ini?

••

••

Jongin berdecak sebal melihat teman-temannya yang sedari tadi tak menghiraukan kehadirannya. Kedua teman idiotnya itu sedang asyik bermain sebuah permainan.

Hell, sekarang Jongin kalah telak oleh sebuah permainan? BIG NO!

Kedua sahabatnya sama sekali tak meliriknya sedari tadi. Masih terfokus pada sebuah permainan gila menurutnya.

Permainan dengan menggunakan sebuah botol kaca yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka. Apalagi kalau bukan Turth Or Dare?

Siapa yang tak kenal dengan permainan itu? Bahkan sekarang permainan itu sedang laris di kalangan masyarakat.

Permainan yang menguji kejujuran dan keberanian seseorang.

Jongin sendiri terkadang heran. Mengapa permainan ini bisa selaris itu dikalangan masyarakat? Bukankah permainan ini sangat merugikan?

Jika kita memilih 'Turth', maka rahasia kita bisa-bisa terancam. Dan jika kita memilih 'Dare', maka bersiaplah kalian untuk mendapat tantangan yang mungkin cukup gila.

Jongin sudah pernah bermain permainan konyol itu sebenarnya. Satu kali memilih 'Turth'. Dan berakhir dengan salah satu rahasianya yang harus ia bocorkan pada temannya sebagai jawaban. Apalagi kedua sahabat Jongin bermulut cabai dan ember.

Rahasia yang paling memalukan dengan mudahnya kedua sahabatnya itu bocorkan ke seluruh penghuni kelas.

 _'Apakah kau punya underwear berwarna pink dilemarimu?'_

 _'Y-yah punya'_

Kira-kira seperti itu pertanyaan dari kedua sahabatnya. Memalukan!

Hei! Jongin 'kan bisa dibilang 'berandal sekolah'. Masa punya underwear berwarna pink sih?! Jujur saja itu pemberian noona nya saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-17.

Kenapa harus pink? Karena noona Jongin selalu menganggap Jongin itu cantik dan manis. Bahkan semua barang pemberian noona nya rata-rata berwarna pink.

Jongin sangat malu kala itu. Ingin sekali rasanya mencekik kedua sahabatnya itu. Saking malunya, Jongin tidak masuk sekolah selama 3 hari setelah insiden rahasianya terbongkar oleh teman sekelasnya. Ckck!

Dan jangan lupakan. Jongin juga pernah memilih 'Dare' saat bermain permainan itu.

Ia mendapat tantangan dari kedua sahabatnya untuk menggoda salah satu guru perempuannya. Dan sialnya, guru yang ia goda adalah guru killer. Matilah ia!

Jongin harus dihukum membersihkan toilet setelah sepulang sekolah selama seminggu penuh.

Permainan yang merugikan bukan?

Jongin mendekat ke kedua temannya. Menyentil tengkuk kedua temannya dengan keras dan berhasil membuat keduanya memekik sakit.

"Apa kalian tidak bosan bermain seperti itu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tidak" Jawab mereka serempak. Jongin berdecak.

"Dimana letak seru permainan bodoh itu? Aku tak mengerti"

"Ck. Kau memang lamban, Jongin. Permainan ini sangat menyenangkan. 'Turth' membuat kita menjadi lebih dekat dengan seseorang karena pertanyaan yang kita ajukan mungkin adalah rahasia bagi orang itu dan wajib dijawab. Sedangkan 'Dare' membuat kita memiliki pengalaman baru" Jelas salah satu teman Jongin yang bernama Jongdae itu.

"Ya itu benar, Jongin" Bela Chanyeol 一sahabat lain Jongin一.

Jongin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya jengah. Percuma Jongin mengkritik permainan konyol itu. Toh, kedua temannya akan tetap memuji permainan itu 'kan?

"Mau ikut bermain?" Tawar Jongdae.

"Tidak, lebih baik aku berdiam diri disini" Final Jongin.

"Eumm, baiklah"

Jongin berjalan menuju pojokan roftoop. Yeah, sekarang mereka sedang membolos pelajaran matematika. Dan disinilah pangkalan mereka. Di atap sekolah.

Jongin mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dari saku celananya. Membuka sebuah game yang semoga saja bisa meluapkan rasa bosannya.

Setengah jam ia masih fokus pada game yang sedang dimainkannya.

Tapi一

Tuutttt~

'LOWBAT!'

Shit! Sial!

Jongin mendengus. Batrai ponselnya habis!

Lalu ia harus apa sekarang?

"Chan, pinjam ponselmu" Ujar Jongin pada Chanyeol.

"Ponselku tertinggal didalam kelas" Jawab Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan matanya ke arah Jongin.

"Jongd一"

Eh.

Jongin lupa!

Percuma saja jika ia meminjam ponsel Jongdae. Anak itu sama sekali tak punya koleksi game di ponselnya.

Hahhh~

Jongin menghela nafas bosan.

Beberapa menit ia lewatkan hanya dengan memandang kedua temannya yang masih asik bermain.

"Kau bosan? Kemarilah, ikut bermain" Seru Jongdae saat tak sengaja menoleh ke arah Jongin dan mendapati ekspresi murung dari sahabat tan nya itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih"

"Kau yakin? Kau terlihat bosan. Ayolah, ini seru"

Jongin menimang-nimang perkataan Jongdae. Benar juga. Ia sangat bosan sekarang! Dan jika dilihat-lihat, permainan itu cukup seru untuk menghilangkan bosannya. Persetan dengan kritikan yang ia luncurkan untuk permainan itu tadi.

Jongin menghela nafas 一lagi一. Dengan langkah yang cukup berat ia menghampiri kedua temannya itu. Duduk diantara mereka.

"Hahaha.. Kau tidak konsisten, Jongin! Tadi kau bilang tidak ingin ikut?" Goda Chanyeol. Jongin mendengus.

Tadi ia menolak, kedua temannya itu justru memaksanya. Dan sekarang ia sudah menyetujui untuk ikut bermain, kedua temannya malah menggodanya?!

Damn it! Jongin tak suka digoda asal kalian tahu?

"Ck! Sudahlah. Putar saja botol nya itu! Atau aku berubah pikiran dan kembali kekelas. Kemudian aku melaporkan pada Kwon Ssaem kalau kalian membolos" Ancam Jongin. Namun justru membuat Chanyeol dan Jongdae tertawa begitu keras.

Fvck! Apanya yang lucu?!

"Hahaha.. Jongin kau membuatku tertawa terus, huhu" Kata Chanyeol menghapus airmata disudut matanya.

"Shit! Apanya yang lucu, jerk?!"

"Kau mau melaporkan kami eh? Kita itu satu geng. Kalau kau melaporkan kami pasti kau akan kena hukuman juga, Jongin~ hahaaa" Jelas Jongdae yang diakhiri dengan tawa sarkastis.

"Fvck! Kalian membuat mood ku turun saja!" Sindir Jongin.

"Haha~ arra arra.. Aku akan putar botolnya"

Swinggg~

SKAK!

Chanyeol dan Jongdae saling bertukar pandangan yang 一aneh?

Kemudian menoleh ke arah Jongin yang menatap horror botol di hadapannya.

"Jong, kau tau 'kan apa artinya?" Tanya Jongdae. Jongin mengangguk.

Yeah, kepala botol itu mengarah ke arah Jongin.

"Lalu, kau memilih Turth or Dare?"

Jujur saja, pertanyaan yang diajukan Chanyeol membuatnya sedikit tegang.

Jika ia memilih Turth, ia tak yakin kedua temannya akan memberi pertanyaan yang mudah. Ia juga tak yakin kedua temannya itu bisa menjaga rahasia dengan baik. Ia tidak siap jika harus dipermalukan lagi seperti waktu itu, saat kedua temannya membocorkan rahasianya keseluruh penghuni kelas.

Tapi一 jika ia memlilih Dare, pasti teman-temannya akan mengerjainya.

Lalu ia harus memilih apa?!

 _ **1 detik.**_

 _ **2 detik..**_

 _ **3 detik...**_

 _ **4 detik...**_

 _ **5 detik...**_

 _ **6 detik...**_

 _ **7 detik...**_

 _ **8 detik...**_

 _ **9 detik...**_

 _ **10 detik...**_

Hingga一

"Dare"

Mendengar jawaban Jongin membuat Chanyeol dan Jongdae menyeringai dengan lebarnya.

"Apa?! Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin yang heran melihat Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang bukannya cepat memberi tantangan untuk Jongin malah menyeringai bodoh.

"Kau yakin memilih dare, Jonginnie?"

Oh, gawat!

Jongin meneguk salivanya yang terasa tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

Sepertinya, ini pertanda buruk!

Jika kedua temannya sudah memanggilnya seperti itu, pasti akan ada sesuatu yang tak mengenakkan akan terjadi.

Oh Good! Lindungilah Jongin~

"Y-yaa. A-aku memilih Dare"

Sial! Kenapa Jongin jadi gugup begini?!

Seringaian Chanyeol dan Jongdae semakin melebar membuat Jongin semakin bergidik ngeri.

Alarm bahaya bagi Jongin!

"Kami menantangmu untuk一

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Mencium ketua OSIS"

"WHAT THE FVCK! KALIAN GILA HAH?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin merengek kepada Chanyeol dan Jongdae.

Yang benar saja?!

Ia harus mencium ketua OSIS yang nerd itu?!

Oh Sehun. Ketua OSIS yang cupu.

Ewww!

Bukan tipe Jongin sama sekali!

Lagipula, Jongin masih straight kok! Kalaupun Jongin gay, ia juga pilih-pilih. Bukan dengan orang cupu seperti ketua OSIS-nya itu untuk diajak berciuman.

Oh Sehun memang pintar. Menjuru ke jenius malah. Tapi tetap saja 'kan?

"Kalian tega sekali~" Jongin memasang puppy andalannya. Bibirnya mengerucut imut. Walaupun penampilannya terlihat badboy tapi Jongin punya sisi lain. Sisi imut yang hanya ditunjukkan pada orang-orang terdekatnya.

Chanyeol dan Jongdae terkadang heran. Kenapa Jongin si berandal yang suka berkelahi memiliki sisi imut semacam itu huh?!

Kalau sudah seperti ini, Chanyeol dan Jongdae percaya pada perkataan noona Jongin kalau Jongin itu sebenarnya cantik dan manis.

"Kau tidak mau melakukannya?! Yasudah!" Jongdae memasang ekspresi kesal pada Jongin. Tidak tega juga sebenarnya melihat Jongin yang merengek seperti ini.

"Iya iya.. Aku akan melakukannya. Tapi一 masa tiba-tiba aku datang dan mencium Sehun?" Jongin bertanya dengan wajah yang semakin memelas.

Chanyeol dan Jongdae menyeringai lebar.

"Kami akan menyusun strategi untukmu, Jongin"

 **-TBC-**

Hai hai gue kambek-_-

Libur sekolah ga pernah publish ff lagi :v

Susah nyari sinyal wifi wkwk.

Moment HunKai-nya baru muncul di chap 2. Hehe xD

With love

Sehun, Jongin dan Saya sendiri~ :v


End file.
